Are You Really Ready to Let Go Of the Past?
by KnightofHufflepuff
Summary: James had a girlfriend back in Minnesota she was his first love. Over the last few years she had changed a lot. James and the guys are back in town and James is dating Lucy. I'm not really good at Summaries. But if you like Kucy, Lomille, Jucy, and Calexa. If you like Jendall... sorry don't read.


_**Disclaimer:** __I do not own anything at all! BTR is owned by nick and Emily Osment owns her Appearances and voice and the song All The Way Up. _

_Four Years Ago_

Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan sat in homeroom. Logan was deep in his studies, Carlos was starting at Amanda Benson the 2nd prettiest girl in school, James was looking at himself, and Kendall was reading a hockey magazine when Alexandra Witter walked into the class

"Class we have a new student, Alexandra Witter," Mrs. Jamison the teacher said.

"Um… Alex… you can call me Alex," the girl spoke softly.

Alexandra was a small girl for 14. Alexandra worn thick horned rimmed glasses, with blonde her in to messy pigtails, an argyle snapback wore to the side, and light clothes that was one or two sizes too big.

"Okay Alex. Have a sit behind Miss Fowler between to Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight," Mrs. Jamison said pointing to the only open sit in the room. Alex quickly took her seat between to James and Kendall pulling out a sketch pad.

"Hey, is that Wile E. Coyote," Kendall asked looking at the doodles all over the sketch paper.

Alex nodded caught a little off guard.

"Can you do Marvin the Martian?" Kendall asked smiling warming.

Alex looked at him confused before flipping to a page with a large drawing of Marvin the Martian. James looked over at what Kendall was looking at.

"You drew these," James said gently taking the sketch pad.

He flipped thought the pages not noticing the horrified look on the girls face. Most of the drawings were of old cartoon characters but there were some of two pretty girls one much younger and one a little older.

"These are amazing," James finally said.

Alex let out a small sign before smiling softly at him, "Thanks. My mom use to be an artist."

James felt something when she looked at him like that with a small smile and her blue eyes sparking.

James wrote a small note and tossed it to Kendall. The note read simple :

_Dibs on the new girl_

Weeks went on with James went on weeks flirting with Alex nonstop which was easy see that her she had befriended Carlos, Logan, and Kendall and her younger sister had befriended Katie. James could tell that Alex wasn't use to this kind of attention.

"Alex why won't you go on a date with me," James asked one night. He and Alex were working on a project for Spanish class only at his house.

"Jamie…," Alex said looking down.

"Ally… I like you. I know you like me so why do you keep pretending there is nothing there," James asked lifting Alex's head so she is looking into his eyes.

Alex blushes a little before explaining, "James… you're the Face. Most of the girls in school want you. I'm me… I don't wear make-up, I like to skateboard, and I more of a boy than you are… I don't understand why you like me."

"For a smart girl… you are really stupid," James chuckled. "I like that about you. Your different from the other girls I dated… you are special I guess."

"No you're the special one. One day you'll be a singer model actor and I'll be your biggest fan," Alex said blushing fiercely.

James smiled leaning in giving Alex a soft kiss.

_Three Years Ago_

Alex sat at the park on a swing. James had texted her to meet him here so they could talk. She knew what he wanted to tell her, Sherwood was a small town and secrets rarely stay secret for long. James and the guys were going to L.A. to become famous.

Alex smiled softly as she felt two arms encircle her and a notably woodsy-mossy scent of James Axe body wash.

"Hey Bubbles," James whispered into her ear.

Alex smiled kissing James softly on the lips before speaking, "What did you want to talk about."

James smiled a taking her and leads her intertwining with his. James led her to his house down to his basement room. James's room was which was unusually clean. Alex frowned as she realized all his clothes must have been packed already.

"Bubbles, I know you know about me and the guy… I wanted you to be the first I told but I couldn't," James said looking down at his feet.

"Jamie, I… I… love you," Alex said for the first time in their year of dating. "You know I wouldn't have been mad. I want you to follow your dreams… I'm your biggest fan."

James smiled, "I love you too."

Alex was blushing fiercely as she said, "So, why did you bring me here."

James points to the basket in the middle of his bed. Alex slowing climbed on his bed and peeped inside the basket it was full of Alex's favorite foods, Mrs. Knight's homemade Ravioli, two cupcakes she was pretty sure her sister had made, a few bags of skittles and sour patch kids, and all three Pirates of the Caribbean DVDs.

"It's not much, but I tried," James retorts and sits down next to her. "I don't how to say goodbye to you… you someone I love so much and can't imagine life without you in it?"

She wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed him softly. James quickly kissed back gently parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it into her mouth. He ran his tongue over hers and then he broke from the kiss.

"I am going to miss you so much," James whispered before capturing her lips again.

"Promise not to forget me," Alex said looking at his eyes.

James smiled, "I could never."

_Today_

Kendall Knight pushed his head into the back of the van seat, preparing himself. Ever since Gustavo gave them two weeks off to go back to Minnesota, he and James had been nervous. Jo, Camille, and Lucy had decided to come along to meet some of their old friends.

James had headphones in his ears and was browsing through a magazine. Logan was telling Jo and Camille about the chess and math clubs and wondering how they were holding up without him. Carlos was looking out the window feeling the spring breeze.

"I can't believe we're actually back here," Kendall smiled looking out the window.

"It's crazy," Carlos agreed. "And we're actually home!"

"Is that Amanda Benson," James murmured looking at the crowd in the parking lot of Super Market.

"Mom! Pull over," Katie yell as the pulled into the parking lot.

The crowd was waiting around what seemed like a homemade stage. Amanda was standing center stage talking into the mike.

"Okay Everyone I'm here to not only introduce the next act for the talent show but to introduce my best friend and her band," Amanda smiled. "Put your hands together for Alexandra Witter."

James's jaw dropped as the blonde walked on stage with a few guys from the hockey team. She looked stunning her blonde hair in loose waves.

She walked over to the mike as the band took their place behind her. Breathing in deeply, she began singing the lyrics to the song she'd written.

_I like to bite my nails_

_And play the air guitar_

_I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far_

_I think you're nice but_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine_

With a genuine smile on her face, she began dancing to the beat on the stage. The guys were all shocked Alex could do this. Unknown to the teen a pair of mesmerized hazel eyes watched as she danced and sang her heart out, her movement graceful, voice flawless. He couldn't get enough of her performance.

Chorus:

_All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life_

_It's a ride_

_That takes you all the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back it's time to breakout_

James listened to the girl… his first love he knew that her appearance was the only thing that had changed about her. Her blonde locks of hair flew softly around as she danced, and he could the added colored streaks of pink and red.

_I like to go out walking_

_In the pouring rain_

_I want my rock n roll to_

_Make the window shake_

_I wait 'til three am_

_To call everyone I know_

_I'm gonna bring the noise_

_I'm ready here we go_

_[Chorus]_

Kendall was in love with the song along with Lucy who had exited the car and was dance with the crowd. She and Kendall were close and he had heard her singing before but her voice was stronger than the last time.

_It's my life and it's a riot_

_Come on baby you can't deny it_

_All the way up_

_All the way down_

_Holdin' my breath_

_Lettin' it out_

_I want it my way_

_I do what I do_

_I know what I like_

_Baby_

Carlos and Logan were smiling at their old friend. Carlos was jumping up and down with crowd while Logan and Camille swaying in the back. Jo wasn't that into the song but she was out of the car next to Kendall. Katie was the only one that made her way thought the crowd and was in the front watching Alex singing.

_[Chorus]_

_It's time to breakout_

_It's time to breakout_

_Right now_

Alex did her big finish, her breathing only slightly heavier than normal. She grinned at the roar of applause she received before her blue eyes met the hazel eyes. Her smile widen when she noticed all four boys clapping.

* * *

**I really hope you'll give me your honest feed back.**

**Original Characters**

**Emily Osment**- Alexandra Witter

**Daniella Monet** - Amanda Benson

**Alexa Vega **- Carmen Witter

**G. Hannelius- **Ariana Witter


End file.
